Unexpected Destiny
by SWChica2005
Summary: BA...Buffy receives a unexpected visitor almost 2 years after the events at the Sunnydale Hellmouth and months after the events of NFA...full summary inside! NEW UPDATE FINALLY!
1. Apocalypse again?

**AN:** Welcome to my first attempt at BtVS fanfiction. This is a work in progress so please be patient with updates. Reviews and feedback are welcome and demanded!

**Summary:** Two months have passed since "Not Fade Away". Buffy is living in the States again with the Scoobie Gang. An unexpected visitor ends up on Buffy's doorstep with wonderful and promisingnews for Buffy. She can finally have therelationship she always wanted with the one person she has ever loved.B/A...with slight fluff.

**Please review! I would like to know what people think of my story and if I should continue writing it! Please submit any form of review. Creative criticism is welcome! REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Apocalypse Again?**

The July sun was brightly shining into the window when the alarm went off. With a groan, Buffy smacked the snooze button, unwilling to embrace the day. Even though she did get to bed rather early, the nonexistence of anything to slay brought her home before midnight and in bed shortly afterwards again, she still dreaded waking up at 6:30a.m., especially on a Saturday morning, to begin her daily training. She wished to return to her dream where she and Angel were –

Buffy sat up in her bed. She has had another dream about Angel. Just like the last night and the night before. Like every night for the past two months. And the dream was usually the same: her and Angel together, like they were years ago, but _together_ with no loopholes and pain.

Buffy's eyebrow furrowed. _And no curse…_

She shook her head to clear away the hopeful image. _Angel can't not have his curse 'cause then he'll be Angelus and that would be bad. Very, very bad._ She had to stop trying to convince herself that she could have anything with Angel; it would just end badly. She needs someone she loves and can make love to.

Buffy had thought she loved Riley, but in the end she loved, loves, only Angel. _So I'm stuck down a dead-end._ She sighed and then climbed out of bed.

An hour later she was still thinking about the dream. Every night it seems to get more vivid, more life-like, as though she was actually watching a memory. A memory where she and Angel are in his apartment in L.A., in bed together. But a memory she never remembers ever experiencing. _Hold on…_

Buffy stopped kicking the punching bag hanging from the ceiling. Could she have been put under a memory spell? Shaking her head, she went back to pretending the punching bag was Caleb, something that still helped her motivation to train. _How can I have a dream about something that never happened, that can never happen?_ It must be one of her prophetic dreams warning her she might sleep with Angel again and bring back Angelus.

Buffy kept telling herself that as she finished up the next hour of training. As she took a hot shower. As she made breakfast for herself and the gang.

Dawn strolled in at around ten. She sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose. "Oatmeal again?" She plopped down on a stool. "I think it's time you learn how to make eggs or – oh! – sausage and bacon!"

Buffy looked up from the bubbling pot and at her sister. "This is coming from Miss I-can't-even-make-toast. You set the smoke alarm off and scared Xander half to death! He though you burned the kitchen down, right after he finished it." Buffy continued her stirring. "I'll learn how to cook when I don't have to patrol every night and then get up to train and then cook you lazy buttheads breakfast."

Dawn stuck her tongue out at her older sister before going to the refrigerator for orange juice. "You got in really early last night. You were asleep when I got home."

"I know. I wouldn't think I'd ever hear myself complain about the lack of slayage going on." Buffy shrugged. "I don't know where the baddies went, but at least I went a few nights without ripping a shirt or mudding up my jeans. And my new Gucci boots still look like I just bought them." She laughed. "Maybe us coming to town and destroying a few nests gave them the hint to leave." Buffy poured some of the oatmeal in a bowl for Dawn before shrugging again. "Whatever spooked the vamps has the whole town calmed down and I can sleep easier at night."

Dawn looked at her, spoon halfway to her open mouth. She put it back down before sliding off the stool; she may need a clear passage to an escape route. "I heard you moaning a lot in your sleep last night when I stopped in there." Dawn inched towards the stairs leading to the second floor.

"And what was Dawn doing in my room?" Buffy moved around the counter towards Dawn. She had a suspicion as to why but wanted to hear it from her sister's own mouth.

Dawn caved. "Alright! Okay. I stole your Prada bag and used it on my date last night." She could never hide anything from Buffy. "I put it back in your closet when I got home, hoping you wouldn't notice. I took good care of it and prevented a drink from falling on the ground into it!"

"My black Prada purse was on the ground!" Buffy shook her head. Dawn still amazed her. "Dawnie, I've told you once and I'll tell you again."

Dawn hung her head. "I know."

"Purses never go with you into a club. You leave it in the car so you can have the excuse to not pay for anything." Buffy laughed. "You have so much to learn young one."

"Whatever. Back to you moaning. Were you dreaming about Angel again?"

"How do you know about them?"

"I eavesdrop. Don't change the subject: yes or no?"

Buffy sighed. "Yes. Every night for the past two months…ever since we left Italy." She scowled. "Come to think of it…I did have one dream when we were still there that Angel and Spike saw me and the Immortal in a dance club." She paced her hands on her hips. "Huh. That's weird. Why would the two of them be together, much less the same city?"

"You got me. But let's not think back to Italy. You breaking up with the Immortal and his temper tantrum is why we moved here, remember?" Dawn tapped Buffy on the forehead. "What was the dream about?"

"I know and hey!" Buffy pushed that image from her mind. That was a messy breakup; she had vowed to never date a dead guy again. "Angel and I were together in the relationship sense and we were – umm –," she blushed, "having sex. Lots of it."

"Oh," was all Dawn could say.

"I know! We can't because of the curse and the fact that he's a vampire, blah, blah, blah, but the dream felt so real. Almost like it had happened or will happen." Buffy sighed. "It was probably me and my hopeful wishing for a normal life. Something that can never happen with all the demons in this world…" She trailed off, her face twisted in thought.

Dawn moved next to Buffy. "What?"

"The nonexistence of demons. I have been jonesing for a good fight ever since the breakup and all of the demons and vamps have practically disappeared. The only ones we saw were the nests we found the first week we were here. Did something happen when we were in Italy that we aren't aware of?" Dawn shrugged. "I think we need to have a Scoobie meeting and try to figure this out."


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**AN:** Welcome to my first attempt at BtVS fanfiction. This is a work in progress so please be patient with updates. Reviews and feedback are welcome and demanded!

**Summary:** Two months have passed since "Not Fade Away". Buffy is living in the States again with the Scoobie Gang. An unexpected visitor ends up on Buffy's doorstep with wonderful and promisingnews for Buffy. She can finally have therelationship she always wanted with the one person she has ever loved.B/A...with slight fluff.

**Please review! I would like to know what people think of my story and if I should continue writing it! Please submit any form of review. Creative criticism is welcome! REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Unexpected Visitor**

"Here it is. An Apocalypse locator spell." Willow declared from the kitchen. She rushed into the living room where Xander, Buffy, and Dawn were sprawled out on the floors with books scattered everywhere. She held up the leatherbound spellbook. "Just about all of the items for the spell I have, but I might have to run into town for the rest of the supplies."

"Are we assuming the worst?" Dawn questioned. "I mean, are we absolutely sure that an apocalypse could have happened so shortly after we closed the Hellmouth?"

"Anything is possible on this little place we like to call Earth," Xander put in. He held up the book he was looking through. "I found something about a society called the Circle of the Blackthorn have masterminded a path to an apocalypse. It's a good thing Giles was once such a rebel and kept books like this."

Everyone's attention was immediately on him. Willow blinked and then said what was on everyone's mind: "When is it planned to occur?"

Xander looked back at the book, skimming through the extensive passage. "Umm – let me see. Oh, wow." Xander's one eye widened. "Hmm. Well that's just peachy."

"Xand, now would be a good time to share what you are hmm-ing about." Willow was afraid Buffy was gonna snap on him.

"Well according to this lovely mind-boggling passage, the Blackthorn planned a tentative schedule of…two months ago."

Buffy stopped the pacing she had started. "Does it say what is supposed to happen?"

"Umm, something about portals to demon dimensions being opened all at once by the Wolf, The Ram, and The Hart and their group of –"

"Wait. Did you say the Wolf, The Ram, and The Hart? As in Wolfram and Hart? As in the company Andrew said Angel worked for!" Her voice wavered. "Could he have had something to do with it?"

Willow wrapped her arm around her best friend. "If the apocalypse did happen, obviously it was thwarted, 'cause hey! We're alive."

"I know, Will, but what if it hadn't happened yet? What is Angel is falling into a trap? I need to talk to him." Buffy walked away into the kitchen, her hand pressed against her forehead.

Xander stood up next to Willow. "What do you think?"

The redhead shrugged. "I don't know. I did sense a power rift a few months ago, when you were in Africa and I was in South America, but I had assumed it was because of the Potential I found discovering her Slayerness. Maybe I was wrong."

Buffy leaned against the kitchen counter before picking up the phone. What would she say to Angel? _Sorry I haven't called in over a year, but I was busy running around the world and then dating the Immortal._ She sighed. She'll just let her mouth do the talking, the usual.

She dialed the number Giles had given her several months ago. Buffy heard a loud beep and then a message saying the number had been disconnected. _What the hell?_ She heard the doorbell ring and Dawn yelling she'll answer it as she tried the number again. Same loud beep and same message. _It's the middle of the afternoon, how can an office building _not _be open, especially a semi-evil one?_

Buffy heard some commotion in the living room and headed back there to see what was up. As soon as she rounded the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks, mouth going slack. The most unlikely person stood in the doorway as Dawn, Xander, and Willow gaped in silence.

_It's not possible. It's daytime._

Angel smiled, the outside sun shining on his face. "Hello Buffy. It's good to see you too."


	3. Questions answered

**AN:** I hope you are enjoying my first attempt at BtVS fanfiction. I am working hard on the following chapters so please be patient with updates. Reviews and feedback are welcome and demanded!

**Summary:** Two months have passed since "Not Fade Away". Buffy is living in the States again with the Scoobie Gang. Angel has finally found Buffy after months of searching and has wonderful and promising news for Buffy. She can finally have the relationship she always wanted with the one person she has ever loved. Buffy and Angel work things out in order to have that relationship. B/A...with slight fluff.

**I beg you, please review! I want to know what fellow BtVS fans think of my story and if I should continue writing it! Please submit any form of review. They are all welcome! Creative criticism is welcome! REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Questions Answered**

"…so I infiltrated the Circle of the Blackthorn after receiving information about their uprising and we then destroyed them one but one, but not before losing some lives." Angel sipped his tea, taking a breather from his long-winded explanation of the past three months.

He laughed inwardly at his audience. Xander and his eye patch, a reminder of his close encounter with Caleb; the red-haired witch Willow; the not-so-young anymore Dawn; and –

And Buffy. His beautiful Buffy.

Angel mentally kicked himself. _She's not yours unless she wants to be again._

Willow asked the dreaded question: "Who survived?"

Angel sighed. "Just me, and I barely made it." Thinking about his dead family weighed down his shoulders so much he had to lean forward. "Gunn had a severe wound to the stomach, Wesley had been killed before the battle, Fred was possessed by Illyria who used the last of her power to close the portals, and Spike," he turned to look at Buffy, "was overcome by a cluster of demons. He sacrificed himself by pulling them back through one of the portals; he couldn't get back through before it closed." Angel stopped there. The rest of Spike's story was only for Buffy – at a later date. She was clearly shaken up by his walking-in-the-sun appearance and Spike's demise.

"That's all good and dandy, but that doesn't explain why you're out walking in the sun. And why I can't taunt you with 'Dead Boy' anymore," Xander pointed out, disappointment in his voice.

Angel took a deep breath. No one had known about the Prophesy besides his L.A. family…and now they were all gone. He had even hidden it from Buffy in case it didn't come true. The Day That Never Happened replayed through his mind on fast forward. He wanted that day to be real once again.

"During my first year in Los Angeles, I infiltrated Wolfram and Hart. I felt drawn to this ancient scroll and took it with me before escaping. Wesley later translated it. It was called the Shanshu Prophesy and it spoke of a vampire with a soul being rewarded with humanity after playing a pivotal role in an apocalypse. We had assumed it would be me until Spike showed up, but at the end he gave it up and I became human once more."

Angel could see Willow's fascination. "Did the change happen immediately?"

"In order to become part of the Blackthorn I had to give it up, but the Powers That Be still granted me humanity. The oracles say that it was my destiny no matter what I had done. Shortly after the portals closed, this bright light engulfed me and I woke up with a beating heart."

Dawn huffed. "If it happened right away, how come it took you so long to show up?"

"Well after Buffy hospitalized my source in Italy, I had no clue where you were. It took a good part of the past month tracking you down." He looked over at Buffy. "Before that I had some things I needed to put in order."

Buffy looked at Angel with watery eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Angel was alive, beating heart, out in the sun, the whole nine yards. _I still haven't figured out what that means._ The dreams she had been having started right around the time Angel said he became human. They must have been trying to tell her she actually had a future with someone, and it turned out to be with the only one she ever pictured her future being with. She didn't know what to do.

Willow must have sensed the sudden tension. "Why don't we leave you two alone to talk for a bit? I gotta run some errands in town. Xander, Dawn, why don't you join me?" After some protest, Xander and Dawn followed Willow out the front door. Buffy and Angel were left alone, sitting across from each other.

What could he say to her? After all this time apart, he shouldn't expect her to welcome him back open arms. But their last encounter gave him hope; maybe she was done baking and would allow someone to fully enjoy her cookie goodness. Angel decided to let the overwhelmed blond before him make the first move. All he did was move to sit next to her on the couch.

For the first time in a long time, the Slayer was speechless. A single tear ran down her cheek. Angel reached up and used his thumb to wipe it away.

"Angel…" Buffy breathed. He loved the way she said his name, he loved the way the sun shone on her golden locks, he loved _her_ more than anything. She brought her small hand up near his chest, hesitating before asking, "Can I feel it?"

Angel held her hand as he placed it over his heart – his beating heart – the heart that swelled with love for Buffy. He smiled when Buffy gasped. More tears fell from Buffy's green eyes. Angel took her face in his strong hands.

"Are you alright? I mean, with me suddenly showing up in your life again? I just had an insatiable desire to find you and tell you about the Prophesy," he looked her in the eye, "and about Spike."

Buffy sighed, wiping her own tears from her flushed cheeks. "I'm fine, I am just a little overwhelmed with all of this information at once."

Angel stood up. "I'll let you think things through and I'll come back to-" Buffy grabbed his wrist and pulled him down on the couch, and into a deep passionate kiss. When they broke for air, Angel struggled to regain his breath. _Still not used to actually breathing._ "Or I can stay here with you."

Buffy smiled. "I'm sorry. Not about the kiss, because it was a good kiss, but for springing it on you. I mean, you just become human and probably have a relationship or something," she paused, her intense gaze searching Angel's face. "Do you?"

Angel looked at her. "I – umm – sorta had a relationship right before the apocalypse…with a werewolf." Her eyes widened. He hadn't wanted to talk about Nina right yet.

Buffy cleared her throat. "And are you still – umm – seeing her…still?"

"No. After becoming human I sought her out and she nursed me back to health. I had been very weak after the battle and needed a few days to regain my strength." Angel leaned forward resting his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. "I soon realized she didn't make me perfectly happy, and now that I was allowed to be at peace I wanted to. But the only person that ever had made me feel that way," he looked at Buffy, "had been you. And since you gave me a breath-taking kiss a few minutes ago, I would say that you are done with The Immortal…I hope."

Buffy smiled again. _How I love that smile._ "That relationship ended shortly after it began. We had our fun in Italy but he was more interested in angering you and Spike. I couldn't stand the jealously." She stopped. "How was Spike when his…time…ended?"

"At peace. He died a hero. A Champion. I didn't want to tell you in front of the others, but Spike made me promise to always take care of you no matter what. To tell you that he will never stop caring about you even when you won't care for him. And to tell you that I was a lucky man to love such an amazing and courageous woman, who always thinks of others before herself."

Buffy started tearing again silently. "He said all that? Without making fun of you?"

Angel laughed. "I wouldn't go that far."

Buffy smiled, a full smile this time. "Wow. I feel oh-so-special." She sobered up and reached for Angel's face. "I don't want to rush back into things right away, but if you want to I would be willing to try again. You and me. Relationship. Only if you also want to. We don't have to."

"No, I do want to…work on us being _us_ again. But at your pace. When you are ready for me to enjoy your cookie-goodness, I'll be here."

Buffy laughed at Angel's use of her own metaphor. "I am finally done baking. But who are you now, Mr. Angel?"

"I'm just a 26-year-old man in love with a 23-year-old woman…and a strong craving for mint chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream." Laughing, Angel stood up and moved to the door. The sun had finally set. "I'll leave you to work things out and I'll come back tomorrow to talk some more." As he placed his hand on the door knob, Buffy laid her hand on his arm.

"Or you could stay here. I'm sure I've got a tub of ice cream in the fridge. And we could talk some more." She paused. "I don't want you to go yet. Could you – umm – stay with me tonight? It would be nice to have someone hold me all night long again."

"Buffy, I don't think we should spend the night together yet. We need to orientate ourselves back into each other's lives first."

Buffy blushed. "I didn't mean it in that sense. I just want you to hold me and I want to hear your heart beating beside me. I mean, you can stay if you want. We could relax and watch a movie."

Angel felt the innocence in her voice. Just like he would hear from her voice seven years ago before they spent their first night together. _Well their only night together according to Buffy._ He smiled. "Sure. So, you got ice cream? How about peanut butter?"


	4. Can I Have this Fight?

**AN:** Welcome to my first attempt at BtVS fanfiction. This is a work in progress so please be patient with updates. Reviews and feedback are welcome and demanded!

**Summary:** Two months have passed since "Not Fade Away". Angel has found Buffy after months of searching. He comes bearing the news that he was given back his humanity by the PTB in exchange for averting the apolycapse. Starting their relationship again, Buffy is estatic to finally have what she has always wanted with the one person she has ever loved.B/A...with slight fluff.

**Fellow BtVS fans...please review!Your comments help me to know ifI should continue writing my story! Please submit any form of review. Creative criticism is welcome! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Can I Have This Fight?**

Willow, Xander, and Dawn returned shortly after midnight. Willow had felt it necessary to give Buffy and Angel some much needed privacy. So the trio went into town, ran errands, went out to dinner, and then the local club for a few drinks. The band playing was pretty good and the next thing they knew it was getting late.

Unlocking the front door, Willow could sense the calmness in the air. _Buffy and Angel must have made with the talk and then Angel must have left._

But contrary to her belief, there he was sprawled out on the couch. And s peacefully sleeping Buffy lay in his arms, her head resting on his chest. Willow couldn't help but smile.

Dawn went to touch Buffy. Willow stopped her. "Let them be. They seem very comfortable…together."

Dawn gave her a puzzled look but moved up the stairs nonetheless. Xander and Willow followed her up.

"Are you sure we should leave the two of them alone like that?" Xander questioned. "The last time they were in a position like that–"

"Angel was a vampire with a curse and Buffy a teenager." Willow interrupted. "Xand, Angel is different now, completely different, and I can feel it. And we have to trust Buffy. She had been through a lot the past year and hasn't really relaxed since then." She stopped in front of her bedroom door. "They'll be fine. I seriously don't think they will rush back into their relationship." She thought. "Well, not rush that fast."

Xander nodded. For as much as he tended to dislike Angel due to eternal jealously, it was nice seeing Buffy so calm and relaxed like the way she was whenever she was around Angel in the past. He gave his red-haired best friend a peck on the cheek before walking down the hall to his own room. _I still can't believe ol' Dead Boy ain't so dead anymore. Hmm. What other name can I call him now?_ Xander pushed open his bedroom door. _I'll have to start a list._

Buffy had this amazing dream where Angel had come to her saying that he was human and then he spent the night holding her as she listened to his heart beat strongly and rhythmically.

Opening her eyes slowly, she was amazed to find herself sleeping on the couch. _That's odd. I never do that._ She shrugged. _Must have fallen asleep while watching a movie on TV._ Buffy looked at the wall clock. 7 a.m. _Even without an alarm clock, I'm up early._

Mugs slowly being placed on the counter and the smell of coffee caught Buffy's attention. If it wasn't for her Slayer hearing, she wouldn't have caught it. Dawn up before her, that was something to make a note of.

Buffy threw back the blanket and jogged into the kitchen. "Dawnie, what are you doing up so earl–" She stopped dead in her tracks. The backdoor was open onto the back porch. Angel was leaning against the banister, sipping coffee and looking at the sky. The early morning sun glowed on his beautiful face.

Angel sensed her and turned around. "Hey, what are you doing up? I was gonna make you breakfast in a bit. Go relax and I'll be done in a few minutes."

Buffy gasped. The tears sprang back into her eyes. "It wasn't a dream. It was real," she whispered.

Buffy moved towards him and he wrapped her up with his arms as she sobbed against his chest. "Shh. Of course it was – is – real. I'm here for you in a way I never could be in the past. As long as you want me here." He looked down into her watery eyes. "You once told me that you'd always be my girl. I want you to be my girl again."

Buffy smiled. "I was always your girl no matter who I was with. And I want to be your girl again, too. I've dreamt of this ever since you came back from Hell. It's like my wildest dreams are coming true." She swiped at her eyes. "What are you doing up so early?"

Angel laughed. It was something Buffy had not heard often but had always wanted to hear more. "I still haven't gotten used to sleeping the whole night. Even at Wolfram and Hart I would be up late at night and would go into the office in the later afternoon. I always find myself waking before sunrise. I've gotten somewhat addicted to standing outside as the sun rises. I've watched it every morning since becoming human. The way the sun first hits my face is like a drug. It revitalizes my soul and makes me feel so much at peace."

Buffy was speechless. Angel just amazed her. He was like a child experiencing life for the first time. And Buffy had this intense desire to experience life with him – and him only. All of a sudden, butterflies sprung up in her stomach. She had a thought.

"I have an idea." She glanced at the clock: 7:30am. "I usually am training at this time. Would you like to help me? I'm trying to work on this new kick-punch-jump move, and I would love our criticism on what I'm going wrong. I usually try it against the punching bag and always fall."

"Hmm. That sounds…boring." Buffy's face fell. Angel grinned. "I have a better idea. How about you try it on me?" He laughed at her puzzled look.

"That would be fun and all, but, umm, wouldn't I – uhh – hurt you?"

"What I neglected to mention last night was that besides getting my Shanshu and becoming human, I am still a Champion. The Powers allowed me to keep me strength in case I was ever needed to aid you or any of the other Slayers."

Buffy's eyes suddenly lit up and a smile slowly crawled across her face. "I have an even better idea than yours. You say you still have your vampire strength? I have been looking for a decent sparring partner since I killed Caleb. You have always been the best one. So," she raised her eyebrows, "wanna fight?"

Angel wrapped his arm around Buffy. "I thought you'd never ask."

They squared off against one another in the basement. The punching bag had been removed for maximum room. Buffy tried her hardest not to stare at Angel's rippling muscles and broad chest. He had removed his shirt to allow for more maneuverability. Bad news for Buffy's attention. She could already feel the rumblings of desire in her stomach. _I can just pray that I don't jump him right here and ravage him._ She laughed inwardly. _Like he would protest_…

Angel was also feeling the desire for Buffy pulling for attention in his mind. It didn't help that Buffy's training clothes consisted of a sports bra and spandex cutoff pants that showed off her voluminous figure. Angel saw a flash in Buffy's eyes and assumed she was feeling the same way he was: it was going to be hard to keep their hands off one another once they were done.

As one, they charged towards one another, fiercely kicking and punching. Buffy executed a roundhouse kick aimed at Angel's midsection and then charged on him with rapid-fire punches, one after the other. Angel slid down and knocked her legs out from under her so fast she didn't even time to leap out of the way. _He sure does have his speed still,_ Buffy silently commented as she landed flat on her back. Angel quickly pounced on her, using his strong arms to hold her down.

"I thought you said you have been training every day," Angel playfully mocked her.

"I'm just warming up," was her teasing response.

With supernatural speed that comes from being the Slayer, Buffy brought her legs up and into Angel's chest, throwing him across the room. She jumped up and into her fighting stance. Angel picked himself up off the ground and eased into his own fighting stance. He loved fighting her; the way her toned muscles flexed on her perfect body amazed him. How bad he wanted that body overtook his mind again. _We'll get there eventually_...

Before Angel could clear his head again, Buffy charged him and launched into another series of kicks and punches that drove him against the wall. He furiously blocked every move she threw at him. He could start to fell his heart rate increasing rapidly. Buffy didn't look winded at all but Angel could see the sweat glistening on her brow.

Even after all these years they had spent apart, Buffy still could pretty much anticipate Angel's every move. And she was sure Angel was thinking the same way. Buffy threw all her energy in attacking him with furious punches and beautifully executed kicks to vulnerable spots on his wonderful body.

An excruciating hour passed and neither had gained any ground on the other. Sweat gleaned on both of their bodies and the intensity with which they fought against one another was beginning to tale a toll on both of them. Growing impatient, a vice she still couldn't rid herself of, Buffy decided it was time for her new move; the move that has sparked this intense sparring match. Once completed, she should sail over her opponent as he fell to the ground in pain. Keyword: _should_. She purposely slowed down her offensive.

Angel had been keeping up with Buffy's rapid fire attacks, but just barely. When they began to come less often, Angel took that as sudden exhaustion on Buffy's part. He regretted thinking that when Buffy did that kick-punch-jump move she had mentioned earlier. He easily deflected the first portion of the attack, but couldn't keep up with the rest and went falling backwards, arms wind-milling against his side as he fought for balance. Unsure where Buffy would land in relation to him, he allowed himself to fall to the ground.

Buffy, meanwhile, had misguided the distance between her and Angel when she launched into her new attack. Her foot got caught amongst something on the ground and her forward momentum caused her to collide with Angel, forcing him down faster and harder than she knew he had anticipated. His breath left his body in a _whoosh_ as Buffy landed unceremoniously on top of him.

Straddling his body, Buffy leaned close to Angel's face. Her chest heaved up and down as her heartbeat slowed from the exertion. Angel remained still, but breathing. _That's a good sign. For a moment there I had forgotten he was alive_. "Angel," she whispered. He groaned in response. Fear began to overcome Buffy's senses. _I hurt him. I had warned him, but he didn't listen to me_.

As Buffy fretted about him, still slung across his body, Angel slightly slit his eyes so he could see her magnificent beauty bearing down on him. She was beautiful no matter what sort of expression crossed her lovely face. All at once, he grabbed her and leapt up, startling her so much that he was greeted with a yelp of surprise. He pushed her up and off of him, twisting his body in such a way that she ended up underneath him in exactly the same way he had laid under her.

Buffy scowled, but then laughed. "That's it! I've had enough! You win."

Angel laughed and then helped Buffy to her feet. "Actually, you bested me in the fight. I just played your feeling for me against you; I knew you would worry that you hurt me during the match."

Buffy playfully smacked Angel's arm. "You naughty boy!" She then pushed her body against his. Stepping up on tiptoes, she brushed her lips coyly against his. "I like naughty boys."

Angel arched an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? How's this for naughty?" He grabbed her closer to him, kissing her deeply and fiercely. How he had longed for this.

They remained locked in one another's embrace for several minutes, until someone cleared their throat. Turning as one to the sudden sound, Angel and Buffy stopped kissing to find Dawn standing at the top of the basement stairs.

"Sorry to interrupt the smooch-a-thon, but there are hungry people in this house and I don't think they would appreciate burnt toast."


	5. Once Forgotten But Never Gone

**A/N: A new update! Thanks to Colleen for my first review! Get other people to read please!**

Summary: Two months have passed since "Not Fade Away". Angel has found Buffy after months of searching. He comes bearing the news that he was given back his humanity by the PTB in exchange for averting the apolycapse. Starting their relationship again, Buffy is estatic to finally have what she has always wanted with the one person she has ever loved. In this chapter, Buffy gets the surprise of her life when she remembers something that she was supposed to forget. B/A...with slight fluff.

Fellow BtVS fans...please review! Your comments help me to know if I should continue writing my story! Please submit any form of review. I am always looking for ways to improve my story. Creative criticism is welcome! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Once Forgotten But Never Gone**

Buffy sat at the kitchen's small table as she watched Angel cook breakfast. A powerful – and yummy – odor permeated throughout the household. It wasn't long before a sleepy-eyed Xander appeared in the kitchen, followed shortly afterwards by a dressed Willow. Dawn sat beside Buffy in silent rapture.

Buffy waited until Xander had had his first cup of coffee and mumbled good morning to her as he sat next to her on her other side before returning her full attention to Angel. He simply amazed her. Not only was he gorgeous, but he could also cook, something she had been struggling with ever since they had settled down here. Willow was the first to break the silence.

"So, Angel, what have you been up to since returning to the living?" she asked as Angel placed the food he'd prepared on the table.

Over breakfast, they talked about mindless things, such as Angel's trip through the Caribbean; Buffy, Willow, and Dawn's time in Italy, as Xander grunted his part; the Scoobies' search for Potentials; Rupert Giles' School for Potentials in England with other surviving Watchers and Andrew; Angel's personal fight against Wolfram and Hart when he worked for them; Dawn's latest high school experiences; Xander's new carpentry position; Willow's increasing control over her powers. Overall, it was a very pleasant breakfast and no one left the table hungry.

Willow headed out the door immediately, following up on a lead she had received earlier that morning about a Potential in the area. Xander drifted away and Buffy heard the shower start to run. Dawn helped clear the table before running to her room to get dressed to go shopping with a friend and her mother. That left Buffy and Angel alone in the kitchen. She wasted no time wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning against his chest to hear his heartbeat.

Angel gingerly touched Buffy's face. How badly he wanted to kiss those lips again. Buffy's emerald eyes bore into his with the same desire he knew could be seen in his own eyes. Pulling Angel's face down, Buffy kissed him slowly and deliberately. When they parted for air, Buffy stood on her tiptoes to whisper in Angel's ear. "Everyone will soon be gone for the rest of the afternoon. Wanna continue this upstairs?" While she gave him her best seduction look, right down to the half-opened eyes, Buffy's heart pounded in her chest. Was she really ready to open _that_ can of worms already, or should she wait? But again the answer came before the thought was in her head. _I am totally ready to start a new phase of my life, and it seems that Angel is along for the ride_.

While Angel was extremely startled by Buffy's boldness, he couldn't help but admit that it was something he had wished for since their first night shared together. Something he had wanted but had been unable to provide for Buffy. He wanted her just as much as he knew from her burning eyes that she wanted him.

The silence was slowly, ever-so-slightly killing Buffy. _Does he not want me? Am I being too forward?_ Buffy began playing with the hem of her tank top. "I mean, we could go upstairs and be alone for a little while in my room…but only if you want to. We don't even have to do anything. We could just – you know – sit and talk."

Angel couldn't help but laugh. Standing in front of him is the most powerful vampire slayer in the history of vampire slayers, and she's getting nervous about being alone with him in her house. He turned his attention to Buffy's lovely face. "I would love to talk everything out and start all over with you." He paused. "But I really should return to my hotel first to get cleaned up and change. I've been wearing these for two days now. I'll come back as soon as I'm done."

Buffy's eyes turned downcast for a split second before widening with excitement. "Hey! Why don't you just check out of the hotel and stay here with us? I mean, it won't cost you anything, it will be easier for you not to go between here and the hotel, and you can make us breakfast." She hesitated. "I would love if you stayed here with me."

Watching the way Buffy's eyes lit up, Angel said the first thought that popped into his head: "That would be wonderful."

Less than an hour later, Angel returned smelling fresh and clean with new clothes and a travel bag clutched in his hand. He found Buffy fussing over Dawn in the kitchen. "Just be careful and on the lookout if you end up staying out past sunset." Her back was to Angel.

"Don't worry Buffy. I have a small bottle of holy water and a stake in my purse like always," Dawn said, rolling her eyes at her sister. She hugged Buffy, looking over her shoulder at Angel. Dawn smiled. Leaning closer to Buffy, Dawn whispered in her ear, "Don't have too much fun."

Buffy glanced over her shoulder and saw her one true love watching the loving embrace between the sisters. She smiled at Dawn. "I'll see you later. Have fun."

Dawn walked past Angel, giving him a huge grin, before leaving the kitchen. A car horn was heard and then the front door closing.

Buffy closed the gap between her and Angel, kissing him deeply once she reached him. "Hey you. I missed you the forty-five minutes you were gone. Xander left about ten minutes ago so we have our privacy. I made some tea. Would you like to take it somewhere comfy?"

Angel nodded. "Wherever you feel the most comfort, is good for me." He dropped his bag in the hall and picked up the tray Buffy had put together and followed his love up the stairs. They walked down a long hallway, with Buffy giving Angel a quick tour. "This is Willow's room. Xander's is at the beginning of the hall. Dawn is across from Willow. And here's me."

Buffy opened the last door in the hallway and led Angel in. Angel took in the elegant simplicity that was Buffy's bedroom. The queen sized four poster bed sat under the double windows directly in front of them. A dresser sat against the wall to the left. On top sat recent pictures of the Scoobie Gang, being that all of Buffy's previous possessions were lost in the Hellmouth. A huge closet took up much of the right wall, open showing Buffy's newly acquired wardrobe. Buffy's weapon chest could be seen on the bottom of the closet. A door lay closed next to the closet, which Angel assumed it was the master bedroom's bathroom. He lay the tray down on top of Buffy's dresser. He found the silver cross he had given her eight years ago laid out next to the picture frames. He gently caressed the cross, thrilling at not feeling any pain.

Buffy watched as Angel touched her necklace. She came up behind him and hugged him. "I wore that during the battle over the Hellmouth. It gave me strength knowing that you were with me in spirit. It's the only think I have left from Sunnydale."

"It means a lot to me that you still have it."

They sipped their tea and continued their conversations from this morning. Buffy retold the tale of the battle with the Ubervamps and Angel shared more about his time at Wolfram and Hart and the friends he lost in their battle against the law firm.

A sudden thought came to Buffy's mind. "I just remembered that I have been having these dreams the past two months about us. The Powers must have been trying to tell me that you and I would get back together."

This roused Angel's curiosity. "The Powers never usually let you know what is going on until something happens. What did you dream about?" He took a swig of his drink.

"Hmm. Let's see. It's always the same. We are – umm – being physical with one another in your LA apartment." Buffy paused. "But what is weird is that you don't live there anymore and I was only in your apartment when Faith was there and never saw your bedroom. We were eating peanut butter and ice cream, enjoying ourselves. It felt so real, like a memory that I had forgotten."

Once Buffy's words settled into Angel's mind, he choked on the tea he had been drinking. Coughing uncontrollably, Angel almost dropped his cup before Buffy caught it and him. "Angel! Are you alright?" Buffy exclaimed. _What was it about her dreams that had startled him?_ She noticed the look on his face. "Angel? You're scaring me. What do the dreams mean?"

"_'I'll never forget'_," was Angel's only response.


	6. I Remember You

**A/N: Yay! An update! Thanks toSlayaDevyn for the great review. It's people like you that get me to keep going with my story. Please, please, please get other people to read please!**

Summary: Two months have passed since "Not Fade Away". Angel has found Buffy after months of searching. He had told her about his restored humanity. Starting their relationship again, Buffy is estatic to finally have what she has always wanted with the one person she has ever loved. In this chapter, Angel tells the tale of a day that never happened...B/A with slight fluff.

Fellow BtVS fans...please review! Your comments help me to know if I should continue writing my story! Please submit any form of review. I am always looking for ways to improve my story. Creative criticism is welcome! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter Six: I Remember You**

"Angel?" Buffy's frightened voice pulled Angel back to reality. He had once again slipped into the memory of Buffy's visit when Angel had become human after contact with a regenerative demon's blood. _I was told she would never remember_. Angel stood up and started pacing the length of Buffy's room. Buffy got up with a bewildered look on her soft features. This brought Angel to a stop. _I have to tell her. The dreams have haunted me for years and now they have begun to haunt Buffy. She thinks the dreams as prophetic_…

Angel stood in front of Buffy. "You trust me, right?"

"Of course I do. What's going on? What do the dreams mean?" Buffy said, confusion creeping into her silky voice.

Angel sighed. He sat down again on Buffy's bed, pulling her down next to him. _Here goes everything_. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs. "Your dreams are actually a memory. A memory that occurred and then was taken away." Buffy started to speak. Angel cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. "It is a memory that I have had for five years. Remember when you came to my office in LA and a demon crashed through my window and I killed it in a matter of seconds?" Buffy nodded. "Originally the demon crashed through and you intercepted it, but it escaped. Both of us pursued it into the sewers.

"We ended up splitting up, you taking the surface and me taking the sewers. I encountered the demon – a regenerative demon – and our blood mixed together when we fought. It caused me to become human. I found you down by the docks and surprised you. We ended up going back to my apartment. We had decided not to rush things, but the passion was so intense that we ended up making love. We spent twenty-four hours together as two normal lovers would." Angel finally turned his downcast eyes on his beloved. Tears tumbled down her cheeks, tearing up Angel's insides. He forged on.

"Doyle came while you were sleeping to tell me the demon I thought I killed regenerated himself and was attacking again. I didn't want to wake you, so I left with Doyle to find the demon. We fought, but I no longer had my vampire strength. The demon easily overpowered me. It told me that the end of days was near and that the evil army that arises would destroy you. You came and defeated the demon beforeit could kill me. I was badly hurt, but I insisted on seeing the Powers That Be. You returned to my apartment while I learned I was no longer a Champion in my human form, and that you would perish during the attack the demon told me about. I was distraught and couldn't let that happen to you. I begged the Powers to take away my humanity and turn back the clock. The past twenty-fours were to be erased and started over. I returned to my apartment and I told you what the Powers were going to do. We cried together and you chanted over and over that you would never forget."

Angel's voice came out in chocked sobs as tears welled up in his eyes as the memory replayed in his mind as he described it to Buffy. "The day was repeated as you remember it. I am the only one that bore the true memory of that day." He paused. "I have wanted to tell you so many times, but I couldn't think of a way to tell the only woman that I have ever loved that we could have been together, but then couldn't bear the thought of losing her." He couldn't say anymore. It hurt too much.

Buffy had sat in complete silence as Angel told his tale. While she was angry that Angel had never shared this with her, she understood why he had done what he did. As Angel had talked, the dream – _no, memory_ – had replayed in her mind with more clarity and more of the events that Angel spoke of. She now clearly remembered the day that never happened and crying in Angel's arms as they waited for the clock to tick down to the exact time of Buffy's arrival the previous morning. She remembered exclaiming that she would never forget.

Reaching out to Angel, Buffy brushed her fingers along his strong jaw line. "Angel…" she breathed. "I remember now." When Angel pulled her into a hug, Buffy climbed into his lap to stroke his back. "I don't blame you for what had to happen. It only makes me love you more than I already do." She raised his chin so she could look into his wonderful eyes. She kissed him tenderly and with all the love in her heart.

Angel returned her kiss with everything he had. He was amazed that she had easily accepted what had actually happened on that fateful day five years ago. He had been terrified that Buffy would not want to be someone who held a burning secret in him for so long that concerned her.

Their kiss deepened as the restraint Buffy had felt inside of herself finally burst. She kissed Angel hungrily, the same way she had devoured his lips those fourteen months prior. She no longer had to hide the passion and love that burned in her heart since she was sixteen years old. The passion and love for the one man – she still couldn't believe he was finally a heart-pumping, blood-flowing, breathing-oxygen-into-his-lungs MAN – who knew her inside and out better than anyone living or partially dead.

Angel could sense the love boiling in Buffy's heart – the sudden collapsing of her inner restraint. He had always been able to feel what she was feeling. Another reason he had always believed that they were meant for each other. He gave in as well to the bubbling emotions within his heart. "Oh, Buffy," he whispered. "I have wanted this since that day I walked away from you. I had always been scared of what would become of us. But I know now we'll be together forever."

Buffy sighed. Her crazy life suddenly made complete sense and she loved the feeling of the peace that settled around her like a warm and fuzzy blanket. "I love you, Angel. I always have and always will." The words were out of her mouth before the thought even entered her brain. For a second Buffy worried the thought would bother her, the way it had always in the past. But all she felt was excitement; excitement to start her life with the man she was meant to love with all of her heart.

She looked into Angel's mahogany eyes and smiled. A real, true smile. A smile that had not sincerely played across her lips since before she died the second time. The smile lit up her entire face and she felt herself get lighter. She was finally right where she belonged.

Buffy made the decision that had wrestled in her head the past two months. She was ready. "Angel? Remember what you said yesterday about not wanting to push me back into a relationship with you?" Angel nodded. "Well, I'm done baking and I'm ready for you to enjoy my chocolately goodness."

All Angel could do was laugh as he wrapped her up in his arms. "That's fantastic! I love you so much, Buffy. I could never spend my new life with anybody else."

Buffy pulled him back with her as she lay down on her bed. She couldn't hold it in anymore. "Angel…" she breathed. "Take me as yours. I want you."

Angel kissed Buffy with all the passion in every fiber of his being. He loved not having to worry about the consequences that came from making love with Buffy. He was now allowed to feel perfectly happy. Running his hands down her side, Angel felt Buffy shiver in anticipation. He leaned over her, kissing her lips, her cheeks, her neck. His lips lingered over the two small round scars on her neck. _Scars I gave her when I took her blood_.

Buffy sighed. She had never shared with any of her other lovers the story behind the dual scars on her perfect neck. Although she thought that Riley had suspected once he found out about her past relationship with Angel. The scars were a reminder of Angel that she wanted to keep between the two of them. She felt no remorse for them, or sadness, just memory.

Time seemed to stand still as Buffy and Angel became one, their souls intermingling with one another. They made love over and over, making up for the past five years. Lunch was forgotten as the two lovers only were hungry for each other. They then finally fell asleep late in the afternoon, exhausted in one another's arms.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the update! I am in the middle of the next chapter but I am hitting some writer's block. I will try andupdate as soon as I can. Please review so I know to keep working on it! Thanks!**


	7. Author's Note

Alrighty guys. I know it has been MONTHS since I last updated...I have received many comments asking where the updates have gone. I figured this little note will help those waiting for an update. I was student teaching last semester and was so extremely busy that I couldn't even look at my fanfic and work on it. And then there's the infamous writer's block that I am currently trying to overcome. I promise my loyal readers that I will try to have an update sometime in February. Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed my work!


	8. Waking Next to Your Love

**AN 1: Here it is! The promised update! I was rereading "Unexpected Destiny" on my computer and realized that I had a chapter waiting to be finished. So I added a few things and here it is. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but like I said I had a stressful first semester and then sever writer's block. I hope this won't disappoint my loyal fans lol.**

**Disclaimer: I own nor receive any compensation for this or any other "Buffy" works...they belong to the god Joss Whedon and no one else.**

**AN 2: Please read and review with any creative criticism on where to go with this fic. I have some ideas tumbling through my head just havin difficulties writing them down and then fitting them in here. ENJOY!**

**AN 3: Not beta'd, so any and all mistakes are solely mine. I am looking for a beta so contact me if you interested...and can exactly explain to me how the process works lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Waking Next to Your Love**

Buffy woke up to the sun setting outside her window. Angel still slumbered next to her. _That's a twist. Usually I wake to find him watching me sleep_. She brushed back the few strands that covered his forehead. A light smile played across his lips. Buffy's heart swelled with love. She gently extracted herself from Angel's embrace, pulling her robe from the end of her bed and onto her body. The normal Summers household afternoon noise could be heard downstairs.

Walking slowly down the stairs, Buffy felt butterflies creep into her stomach. _Why am I so nervous of what my friends would think of me?_ She pushed away her nerves. She hasn't been this happy in years. Buffy entered the kitchen to find Willow and Xander talking at the table. A bowl of potato chips sat between them. Willow smiled when Buffy approached them.

"Hey Buffy! I see you enjoyed your afternoon," Willow said cheerfully.

Buffy blushed, and then laughed. "Yeah, you might say that. Angel and I talked everything out and then got…reacquainted with one another."

Xander raised the eyebrow over his patched eye. But then his expression softened. "I know I was never supportive of the relationship you had with Angel in the past, and I'm sorry for doubting Angel when he showed up yesterday. Will and I were just discussing how happy you seem to be with him back." He smiled.

Buffy smiled back. Willow stood up and walked towards the living room. She returned with Angel's bag from this morning. "Oh! Thanks Will! I forgot Angel brought this. Let me go take this up to him." She turned to go, but then stopped. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to her two best friends in the world. "You guys don't mind if Angel stays here with us, do you?"

Willow came to stand in front of Buffy. "Of course not. We have plenty of room and the two of you are now officially a couple again. Why wouldn't it be alright with us?"

Buffy shrugged. "I just wasn't sure if you guys would be comfortable with him in the house with everything that happened when they did."

"Buffy, you deserve this more than anything else in the entire universe." Xander spoke up from the table, chips crunching in his mouth. He quickly swallowed. "I mean, you fall in love with a vampire with a soul, have to kill him when he turns evil and tried to destroy this entire dimension, you fought against the Master of vampires and _died_, you defeated the Initiative, you died _again_ to save Dawn, you forgave us for bringing you back from Heaven, and you destroyed the Hellmouth and thousands upon thousands of Ubervamps. What else do you need to do for the Powers in order to be happy?"

Buffy had never appreciated Xander any more than she did right now. She walked back to the table and gave a huge, bone-bruising hug. Xander was shocked, "Umm, your welcome?"

Buffy laughed. "Yes, thank you Xander. I needed to hear that." She turned to go upstairs again.

"Hey Buffster! Pizza for dinner?" Xander asked before she was out of earshot.

"Sounds great, Xand!" She rushed back up the stairs and down the hall to her bedroom. Opening her door, she found Angel still asleep. She was rather hungry, but all she really wanted to do right now was crawl back into bed with Angel and bask in his warmth. This thought brought a smile to her face. She quietly slipped back under the covers and snuggled against Angel's chest. Despite all of her precautions, Buffy still heard Angel wake.

"Hey there," he said sleepily. "Where'd you go?"

Buffy turned her body so she was facing him. _God, he is gorgeous._ "I just went downstairs to check in with Willow and Xander. Dawn isn't home yet, but we're going to have some dinner probably as soon as she gets back."

"Dinner already?" Angel looked at Buffy's wall clock. It read 5:45. "Did we really stay in bed that long?"

Buffy laughed. "You make it sound like a bad thing. Isn't this when you would be just getting up anyway?" She pulled Angel's arm around her waist and laid her head against his shoulder so they were face to face. _I could get lost in his eyes._

"I could stay like this forever." Angel enveloped Buffy's small frame in a hug. His stomach rumbled. Buffy giggled. "Still not used to having to eat real food on a normal basis."

"Well, Xander and Willow are ordering some pizza for dinner." She wiggled out of Angel's embrace and crawled out of bed again. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Unlike you, I didn't get the chance to take a shower this morning. I brought your bag up from downstairs," she said pointing towards the door and smiled. "I'll be right back."

As Buffy showered, Angel dressed and made himself more familiar with Buffy's room. The chest of drawers was made of light oak, matching the head and footboard of Buffy's bed. Angel picked up the picture he had quickly glanced over this morning and looked more carefully at it. It pictured the remaining and original Scoobie Gang: Willow, Xander (although different with his eye patch), and his beloved Buffy. They stood before a huge fountain. The background, Angel recognized, was a piazza in Italy, however the exact town escaped Angel's memory. The sun glowed on the three friends' faces as they laughed and enjoyed themselves.

On the wall behind the dresser there was a large mirror. Angel jumped before calming himself. Even after being human for more than two months now, Angel still startled himself when he glances in a mirror and sees his reflection. A reflection he had gotten used to living without for two hundred plus years.

Next to the mirror, hung on the wall, was a beautiful picture frame with roses carved into the wood holding a picture of Dawn and Buffy. The two sisters had their arms around one another with Dawn holding a large bag slung over her shoulder. She also wore a private school uniform of Italian origin.

Angel heard the bathroom door open and Buffy emerged dressed in jeans and a maroon tank top. After she had come to stand next to him and saw that he was looking at her wall pictures, he asked, "Dawn attended school while you were in Italy?"

Buffy laughed and nodded. "She practically begged me to allow her to go to school. She only attended for one school year. When we decided to return to the States, she became depressed. But once we settled in she was fine. I think she just didn't like all the moving. I mean, she lost the only home she had ever known in Sunnydale. She was very happy in Italy, but I could tell she was also homesick." Buffy crossed her arms. "I hope I made the right decision coming here."

"You've done an amazing job raising Dawn. She's a blossoming young woman. She's graduating this year, am I right?" Buffy nodded. "There's not much more you can do for her."

Buffy sighed. "I know. I just want what's best for her. She has dreams to go to college, and I want her to. I just don't know how we can afford it." She leaned against Angel.

"We'll figure something out." Angel's stomach rumbled again. "Let's go get some food."


	9. Looking Forward

**Author's Note:** Hello hello! Here's another update...I know, I know...so quick after the last one. I've just had some free time and have been spending it working on this. In the process of deciding how I should end this fic. I am also trying to work on a short fic at the same time so bear with me please.

**Disclaimer:** I do not receive any compensation for this piece of fic nor do I owe anything from the Buffyverse or Angel universe...they are the sole property of Joss Whedon and co.

**A/N2:** You know the drill: R&R. Please and Thank You! I greatly appreciate any criticism or comments you have for me!

**A/N3:** Any and all mistakes are mine...still have no beta.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Looking Forward**

Days turned into months. Months then turned into a year. Buffy and Angel spent every day of it together. Dawn started her senior year of high school. Buffy found another job as a counselor and Angel used the remainder of his friendly Wolfram and Hart contacts to acquire a CEO position of a small business.

Rising with the sun every morning, Angel enjoyed his sunrise until Buffy joined him to train. Breakfast was on the table every morning for the Scoobie Gang as they started the day. Angel reached new connections among the Gang that he never felt with them before. And he treasured their friendships. Every night Buffy and Angel retired together. This aspect of their relationship was still so _new_ despite the passing time. And they enjoyed every second of it.

Their first Christmas together had been like the ones from the past. Everyone gathered together to exchange gifts and have dinner as one big family. Angel gave Buffy pearl earrings; Buffy gave Angel a sketchbook and materials to replace the ones he lost in Los Angeles.

Buffy's 24th birthday came and Angel surprised her with a week-long trip to Ireland where he showed her where he had grew up, where he had lived, and even where he had been turned almost 250 years prior. Angel knew so much of Buffy's childhood and wanted to share his past life with her. Buffy was in awe of the beautiful landscapes and the friendly people. She finally felt like she knew _everything_ about Angel.

July marked a year since the lovers has been reunited. Angel wanted to do something special for Buffy. As the months progressed and the day slowly approached, Angel began to worry; for probably the first time in his long life. When Buffy was younger, and even last Christmas, it was easy for Angel to pick out any sort of gift for her. But now things are different. Buffy was an adult and Angel's human; and they were finally together without any strings attached. _Forever_.

Glancing at his watch, Angel took notice of the date. June 17th. Right after the time he turned human. He has a month to come up with something. _What would be the perfect gift for Buffy?_ Angel thought. He looked over at his beloved as she and Dawn baked cookies together from his seat at the kitchen table. The kitchen was full of their laughter and baking fumes. A radio blared some music that Buffy and Dawn insisted was popular. It was a typical weekend day in the Summers household.

_What was something that would show my love for her?_

Then it came to him. Easily able to slip out of the kitchen without the Summers girls noticing, Angel ran up the stairs and into Buffy's room – their room. _I'm still stealthy even when I'm human_, Angel grinned.

After digging through his drawers, Angel finally found a small black case. Angel has never told anyone about the case, not even Buffy.

Angel opened the case and took out his most prized possession: the ring he had given Buffy on her seventeenth birthday. The Claddaugh ring Buffy wore when Angel had lost his soul, regained his soul, and then was sent to Hell. The ring that Angel has come to believe brought him back from Hell. The first thing that he laid eyes on in his animalistic state and felt an attachment to.

While it did really belong to Buffy, Angel had secretly kept it as a reminder of their love when he decided to leave Sunnydale for LA; a reminder of _why_ he left behind the only woman he has ever loved in almost 250 years. To return to her this ring would show how much he loved her. Angel walked down the stairs and into the living room, away from the kitchen and Buffy. Taking a seat on the couch, he opened the case again.

_But would she be angry that I didn't return it to her earlier?_ Angel thought. He had treasured this ring the way Buffy had treasured her necklace and the leather jacket he had given her years ago. The jacket was gone and she believed the ring to also be lost. _Maybe I should get someone's opinion,_ Angel mused as he slipped the case in his pocket.

And low and behold, in walked Dawn. She saw Angel sitting on the couch, staring straight ahead into space. "Uh oh, brooding alert."

Angel jumped. He had not heard the younger Summers sister enter the living room. He laughed at her comment. "Guilty." He paused. "I actually am glad that you found me." He glanced towards the kitchen. He could hear Buffy humming along with the radio. He turned back to Dawn. "I need your opinion on a gift for Buffy. Our anniversary is coming up and I really want it to be special."

Dawn's eyes widened. "Is it…?"

"An engagement ring?" Angel smiled. "Perhaps."


End file.
